My Not So Clean Thoughts About My Teacher
by edencullenxx
Summary: So I'm just your normal teenage girl who has a stalker, the weirdest and dirtiest group of friends ever and wants to suck my teachers cock like a lollipop. Welcome to my world.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So this is my first story I've published on Fan Fiction, and I need your opinions on it. This first chapter is quite boring, but the next will be better with more things happening. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… I own a cat.**

"What'dya have next then Bella?" Jess asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I'd been day dreaming about that super gorgeous teacher I saw in the car lot earlier. Again. Not the, um, cleanest fantasies ever, but what's a girl to do?

"Bella?" Jess waved her hands in front of me, trying to capture my attention.

"Oops, sorry Jess, I have English." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, do you reckon you've got the new English teacher? No one knows what class he's meant to be taking yet. I had English first period, and unluckily it's not mine."

A new English teacher? Oh yeah, that was my class. My current one had decided to jet off to India in the middle of the semester, leaving our Advanced English class copying out of textbooks till they could find a replacement.

"Yeah, that'd be my class. Miss..." What was her name? Miss Blue? "Miss Blue ran off to India. And what do you mean by unluckily?"

"Miss Green, Bella!" Kate laughed, shaking her head. Oh well, what does she expect? I was never one to pay much attention to teachers. "And I mean unluckily, because he is officially the hottest teacher I've ever seen!"

Now _that_ caught my attention. "Hot teacher, huh?" Could it have been the one from the car lot earlier, I wondered?

"Yeah. I'm not too sure what he looks like though, you'll have to check him out for me."

"I'll be sure to do that Kate." I winked.

Kate walked off laughing as the bell went, and I turned and started walking to the English block.

I was slightly late so I quickened my pace and strode up to the classroom.

I knocked on the door. Great, late on the first lesson with the maybe-hot teacher. Go Bella.

"Come in," said a smooth soprano voice.

Here goes nothing, I thought. I opened the door and kept my eyes trained on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late sir." I then made the mistake of looking up. My body froze to attention and my brain zeroed in on the man standing at the front of the classroom. He was tall, about six foot, with a muscular frame. He had a strange coppery hair color, almost like a bizarre mix of red and brown. It contrasted with his skin color, though his paleness stuck out like a sore thumb in the room of L.A. tans. He must not be from around here, I thought. Unless he was like me and was the odd one out with ivory skin when all my friends had bronzed complexions. My big brown eyes were stuck like super glue to his sparkling green ones, they were enchanting, and I was drawn to them. He had on black slacks and a grey shirt that looked stylish and expensive.

I sucked in a breath. Time seemed to stand still. Until he coughed and broke our gaze, "No worries Miss ...?"

Great. He probably thought I was mentally incompetent with my staring. "Um... Swan" I choked out. I was barely coherent.

"Well Miss Swan seeing as it's our first lesson together I'll forgive you." He gave me a cheeky crooked grin as I tried to get a grip on myself. Was I drooling? "Please take a seat"

I glanced around briefly and hurried to the only empty seat. I was at the back of the class. Most of the girls had obviously run to get a front seat once catching sight of our teacher. I felt a pang of jealousy as the girls in the front row literally ogled at him. That made me realize I didn't know his name.

"So, boys and girls. As I was saying, my name is Edward Cullen, and I will be teaching your AP English Class for the rest of the year. Maybe longer."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Mr. Cullen … hmm, it had a ring to it.

Mrs. Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen.

STOP, I thought. I've only just met him and I'm already imagining us to be married? Wow, I didn't usually think this far ahead.

Unfortunately for me, I was too busy wrapped up in my thoughts to realize Mr. Cullen had called on me.

"Miss Swan?"

I snapped out of my trance to see a startling green pair of eyes staring into mine.

"Um… What was that sorry Sir?" I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I asked you whether you had completed the assignment Miss Green set you." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, um, yes of course." I reached into my bag and brought out the folder containing my work.

I looked up and he was sitting back at his desk reading something which looked like a note.

I hesitated unsure of what to do. But he seemed to notice my dithering and said, "Please bring it to the front Miss Swan." Without looking up from what he was reading.

I rose from my chair and walked slowly towards the front of the classroom, trying my best not to trip over anything. My efforts were fruitless and I tripped on a table leg just steps from my destination but managed to steady myself by grapping on to the table edge. Snickers from the class erupted behind me until I turned around and gave them a death glare. The cheerleaders in the front row were giving me dirty looks as if it were my fault I got to be closer to Mr. Cullen than they did. I carried on walking and made it to the desk still standing. I slowly put my folder on the table, though I didn't know why I was so nervous.

A few seconds later he looked up and spoke, "Thank you Miss Swan. Don't look so nervous, I promise I don't bite."

Oh but I would like you to bite Mr. Cullen. Right on my…

Shit, girl, get a grip of yourself. I blushed bright red, nodded and hurried back to my table.

"I will be grading tonight and tomorrow, and you will have them back on Friday. Anything less than a C and I will make you re-do it. Are we clear?"

The class groaned yes, and he nodded and carried on talking. But I didn't take a word of it in, I spent the whole lesson thinking about how sexy his voice was and playing dirty fantasies over and over in my head. Needless to say, I was probably going to fail English this year.

**So… what do you think? Should I continue, or not bother?**

**If I do continue, Alice and Rosalie will be in the next chapter…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So although I haven't had any reviews yet (insert sad face here), I couldn't wait to upload this and share it with everyone. This is the second chapter to my story; I promised it would be longer and more interesting. So let's hope I've achieved that :)**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight… I own a Packard Bell Laptop.**

I walked out of the lesson in a daze. Sure, I'd found other boys attractive before – but nothing like how Mr. Cullen appealed to me. But by no circumstances was Mr. Cullen a boy. No way in hell, he was a man if there ever was one. He just oozed masculinity.

He smelt like it too, I'd gotten a good whiff of him when I'd walked up to his desk and he smelt heavenly. Like a musky scent, that made my panties dampen immediately. Now that was something I had to get a control over… I was a senior in Forks High School, WA hoping to do a Journalism degree in Stanford. No, I could definitely not afford to fail my AP English Class this year.

Curse Mr. Cullen and his hot-as-fuck body. I mean – he was probably an asshole anyway, most hot guys were. How dare he come to this school and try to teach **MY **class. I decided if I did fail English this year I would sue his ass for it. This put a grin on my face as I walked into my next class, which turned into a grimace as I remembered I'd forgotten my homework for Government. Should I ditch or just endure Jefferson shout at me? I had no friends in this class so no one had noticed me yet, so I turned on my heel and walked out straight to the safety of behind the gym.

"Hey fuckers." I nodded to Jasper and Rosalie. They were twins and my regular stoner friends. Yup that's right, I was junkie that sat at the back of the class eating while trying to get rid of my munchies.

"What's up slut?" Rosalie greeted me with a hug.

Jasper simply nodded in greeting.

"What class are you ditching?" Rose asked me.

"Government," I replied "What about you two?"

"Gym" She answered. I shook my head. It still astounded me after two years that Rosalie was my best friend. She was beautiful, like seriously hot, you would think she was a model if she didn't sneer at people reading Vogue. I'd met them on their third day of school here. We were all sophomores, I had been the only person not go up to them and kiss their asses. I'd ditched class as usual and come here behind the gym to smoke some dope.

They'd come around the corner and asked me what I was doing. I'd told them I was getting high for them to fuck off because if they thought I was going to kiss their ass like everyone else did they were shit ass stupid. That's how I'd earned their respect. From then on we were tight friends, I was just glad I wasn't the only stoner in the school anymore.

"What about you Jasper?"

"I had a free period." He answered moodily.

"What the fuck is up your ass moody?" I asked, and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh ignore him. He's just annoyed he didn't get to show the new girl around and Emmett did." She smirked, her voice taking a wistful tone towards the end. Rosalie was fucking in love with Emmett McCarty ever since sophomore year. She just refused to admit it because he was a jock. I knew for a fact that she'd approached him before, but he rejected her saying their groups just didn't click.

After she'd told me I'd been ready to claw his fucking eyes out, but she managed to stop me saying it would just humiliate her further. After that day Rose had taken to wearing short skirts and revealing tops to show off her rocking body. It was driving Emmett crazy, everyone knew he liked her. It was just a matter of his pride that no jock would ever get with a junkie. It pissed me off.

"The new girl then, huh?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't heard about her "What's she like?"

"She's fucking hot, dude." Jasper replied, his eyes taking on a glazed look. And I didn't think it was because of the weed.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned to me, ready to give me a quick briefing on the newbie.

"Her name is Alice Cullen and she's a junior, she's fucking tiny – no joke she's literally 4 foot something. She's quite pretty and moved over here from New York. She's nearly as pale as you, so maybe you won't look so weird anymore. Oh, and rumor is that she's the new English teacher's sister. Have you met him yet?" She took a breath.

"The new English teacher's sister?" I would have to befriend this girl, find out more about her brother. Maybe she would invite me to stay round her house and I could sneak into Mr. Cullen's bed in the night while he was asleep. Oh yes, now we're talking, I would suck his…

"Bella?" Rosalie interrupted my reverie.

"What was that?"

"She asked had you seen the new teacher yet." Jasper informed me.

"Oh right, yeah Rose I have. He's my new English teacher. He is shit hot, no joking."

Rose turned and stared at me, then gasped, then laughed. "You totally want to fuck him."

"So what if I do? It's not my fault my body wants him!" This just sent her into further giggles.

I decided to steer the conversation away from Edward Cullen, I'd only just got him out of my head.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was nearly third period. I grabbed Rose's arm and started dragging her towards the school buildings.

"Where are we going? We have Trig! Are you mental?"

"No. I am not mentally incompetent Rose. I want to see if Alice Cullen is in any of our classes."

"In that case I'm coming too." Jasper called from behind us, jogging to catch up with my determined pace.

"I'm so telling her you want to fuck her brother. It will be so awkward and hilarious." Rose laughed.

I slapped her round the back of her head and muttered, "Don't even try it bitch."

We eventually reached the classroom and realized we were late.

"Varner's gonna go ape shit on us." Jasper whispered.

"Oh shut up, you pussy." Said Rose with a determined look on her face. She opened the door and confidently walked to her designated seat, me and Jasper trailing behind her.

"Is there a reason to why you three are late? Or should just forget it and be grateful you bothered to turn up to my lesson at all?" Mr. Varner asked us cockily.

"Sorry _sir_," Rosalie spoke first putting emphasis on the 'sir'. We usually just called him Varner, "I had to finish my joint."

"Rosalie Hale are you telling me you have come to my class high on illegal substances?" He was too shocked to look angry.

"Maybe…" She laughed with a shit-eating grin on her face. I knew it wasn't oblivious to her that Emmett McCarty was in this class.

Mr. Varner stared at her, and she stared back. It was a good old fashioned stare down and Rosalie was winning.

"You **are **going to stay for the rest of the class, I take it?" Mr. Varner asked after looking away, and initially letting Rose win.

"You like to sleep naked?" Rose asked shocked, perfecting an innocent look.

Her expression then turned coy, "So do I Mr. Varner…" She said in a sultry tone, winking suggestively.

Varner now looked so flustered me and Jasper had to bite our knuckles to stop ourselves from laughing.

"What? Um, well, I never really suggested that Miss Hale. I don't know what you're, um, implying, but…"

"Mr. Varner, why don't you just continue with the lesson?" Suggest Rosalie sweetly, and innocent smile on her face.

"Certainly. Where was I?" He said, trying to regain his composure.

I drifted out then turning on autopilot, after sharing a high five with Rose. That girl sure new how to get herself out of any situation. I glanced around the room, scanning it for someone who fit the description I had of Alice Cullen.

"She's not here." Jasper muttered to me, "We came for nothing."

"Well we never knew, anyway she might be in Spanish." I hissed back.

But she wasn't in Spanish, which earned me two death glares from Rose and Jasper for forcing them to come to two lessons for no reason other than to learn. Honestly, I had no idea how we were going to graduate. We'd barely had enough credit to make it to Senior Year; the Head Teacher had wanted to keep us back a year.

All three of us walked sullenly into the cafeteria, annoyed that we hadn't seen Alice in any of our classes. But hopeful that we might get to talk to her at lunch. Well... I was hoping to talk to her, so I could grill her and learn her brother's life story. I just had to make sure I wasn't too obvious, which for me? Might be a problem.

**So what do you think? I know it was quite a bit longer than the previous chapter, but I had a lot of stuff to write and I didn't want to spin it over two chapters. Hope you liked it!**

**Oh and if you're wondering, it will be canon couples eventually. But obviously I don't want it to happen immediately as that wouldn't make a good story.**

**We get to see Alice in the next chapter…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey again. So when I started this story I thought I'd update every couple of days, so far I've updated twice in one day and once the day after that. Not what I'd planned lol. But anyway, I said I'd update again when I got a review… and I got three! Wooooo! This is a thank you to shinetheway, twilighter1010 and Melissa madden for their lovely comments, thankyou!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight … I own a BlackBerry**

Walking into the cafeteria, unsurprisingly we got a few odd looks from the rest of the student body – it's not like the three of us graced the cafeteria with our presence at lunch. Normally we just went home… and never came back.

Suddenly I felt a tap and my shoulder and swiveled my head to see who it was. Big mistake. Groaning, I picked up my pace and tried to get away from him. But he was determined.

"Bella! Hey Bella, where are you going?" Mike called, jogging to keep up with my pace.

"So me and my mom were wondering what color dress you were wearing to prom, so I can get a matching tux?"

As much as I wanted to punch him, I gritted my teeth and carried on walking in the direction of my savior. If I could just get to Rose before Mike got in front of me I could get away. She had wandered off with Jasper and was talking to Jess, no doubts asking where Alice Cullen was. Almost to Rosalie now, almost there…

"Bella!" Mike shouted, jumping in front of me, he'd gained advantage after I'd stumbled over my own feet. "You must not have heard me, I was calling your name?"

"No Mike, I did hear you. I just chose to ignore you." I smiled sweetly at him.

"So, we agreed that it's my place tonight? But don't worry Bella; I know my experience worries you. After all you're an innocent virgin waiting for your handsome prince to de-flower you. I will be gentle my love, I promise."

I couldn't help it. The idea of me being a virgin and wanting mike to 'de-flower' me was too fucking funny. I bit down so hard on my lip that I almost drew blood, but the laughter erupted out of my mouth and soon everyone was staring to see what the junkie had found so fucking hilarious.

"Mike." I turned to him, managing to gain some control over myself. "I am not interested in you. I have told you that a thousand and one fucking times. _Please _leave me alone."

"But my love, we are destined to be together!" He whimpered to me, attempting to pout.

Honestly, I thought. Where does he getting this bullshit from? Out of a fucking poetry book?

Thankfully Rose had noticed and had flown in to the rescue.

"Mike, unless you want Bella to file for a restraining order against you. I suggest you fuck off before I shit in your face." She smiled, grabbed my arm and began leading me away towards a table where Jasper was sitting with another girl.

"Thanks," I muttered to Rosalie, while blushing and looking down at the floor. Everyone was staring at us as if expected us to start lighting up joints in the middle of the cafeteria. Shit heads.

"No Problem." She smiled brightly, and began looking around giving cold looks to anyone staring. That right there is why she is my fucking best friend.

We got to the table and I slide into the seat next to the strange girl sitting next to Jasper. Immediately she turned to me and introduced herself in a high-pitched, bubbly voice, "Hey, I'm Alice Cullen! You must be Bella Swan! I've already met your friends Rosalie and Jasper Hale. It's so great to meet you all!"

I blinked and stared at her, wondering if this was an act.

"Are you on something?" I asked, maybe she'd taken too many happy pills.

She squealed, rolling around in her chair laughing as if what I'd said was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

I looked at Rosalie, was this girl for real? She was a fucking nutcase. Rose just shrugged and pointedly looked at Jasper, who was happily watching this girl laugh so hard I was worried she might piss her panties.

Eventually she stopped giggling and managed to catch her breath, "No, I'm not. I just have lots of energy!"

"Yes, we can see that." Rosalie commented, looking amused.

Alice couldn't stay still; she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So you moved from New York? I bet it's a lot different here." I asked her.

"Oh yeah, it's totally different! New York is so much more busy and bigger, but it's nice here in Forks. Everyone's very friendly."

"What type of clique are you into?" Rose asked, getting straight to the point.

Jasper shot her a look, I think he was worried she would admit that she was 'totes' into jocks and would run off to cheerleading tryouts. Because you know, Jocks and Junkies don't click.

"Well in my old school I was pretty much a loner." She paused, thinking thoughtfully. "I don't do drugs often, only at parties really. But if you'll have me, I'd love to hang around with you guys." She smiled hopefully at us, calming slightly for the first time since I'd met her.

"Of course!" Jasper grinned at her. He was so whipped.

Rosalie only shrugged. I knew she was waiting for Alice to impress her before she'd say anything.

Everyone turned to me. I didn't know why Alice wanted to be a part of our group. She was completely different to all of us. But I'd give it a try, this was I can also get to know Edward Cullen better…

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to slum it with the stoners?" I half-joked, scared she would start that scary hysterical laughing again.

"Oh, I don't think I'd be slumming it at all. I don't know why my cousin hangs around with those dickheads." She sighed, shaking her head as if she couldn't grasp the concept. "Anyway," She turned to me and Rose, "You guys totally need a makeover."

"Why?" I asked bewildered. I looked down at what I was wearing, black skinny jeans and a red hoodie. My hair was thrown messily back into a pony tail, and I wasn't wearing any make up. As per usual.

"Because your clothes are hideous. So, I was think more of a glam rock chic look for you Bella, a sort of suffer in silence style. Rosalie, for you I was thinking we could go for a classier, glamorous look." She began talking at a high speed.

I winced, turning to Rosalie knowing how Alice responded to what she said would make or break her with Rose.

"Wow. Stop right there." Rosalie growled at Alice.

"Yes?" Alice asked impatiently, obviously wanting to carry on her style ideas, or whatever the fuck she was talking about.

"Did you say mine and Bella's clothes were hideous?" Rose asked, her voice had turned eerily cold, it was worse than her growling. Even Jasper looked worried.

"Yes, I did." Said Alice confidently, thankfully keeping her cool. "Frankly Bella, you look like a grungy Rock Band Groupie, and Rosalie you like a hooker."

I breathed a sigh of relief and broke out into a grin, turning to Rosalie. One nod deciding it. Alice was in.

"Welcome to Forks High School, Alice." Rosalie smiled at her.

Alice realizing she has passed some sort of test burst out laughing, with the rest of us quickly joining in.

"Wait." Rosalie stopped short. "Did you say you had a cousin who was a jock at this school?" She looked curiously at Alice.

"Yes." Alice smiled brightly. "His name is Emmett McCarty. Do you know him?"

Rosalie turned pale, and seemed to zone out. Me and Jasper looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked pouting, sounding like a petulant child who didn't understand an adult joke.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett both have the hots for each other. But when Rosalie approached Emmett, he rejected her because of the clique thing. Unknowingly sparking off the whole Jocks and Junkies don't click rule we have going in this school." I explained. "Oh, your cousin is a fucking jerk." I added.

Alice looked shocked. "Don't I know it? I can't believe he'd be so shallow." She shook her head sadly, then lifted her head up and opened her mouth so visibly you could almost hear the ding of a new idea going off in her head. "Tomorrow girls, we are going shopping. Then on Thursday we start Operation: Show Emmett what he's missing."

I turned to Rose, I was only in if she was. It was her business after all.

"I'm in." She smirked.

"Alice, what's it like having a brother as a teacher then?" I questioned her, trying to smoothly change the subject.

"It's not weird at all. Edward's very young to be a teacher, he's only 22. He graduated school early, so we always got along quite well." She explained.

"He's quite… good looking. Has he got a girlfriend?"

"Is he? I've never noticed, and no he hasn't. Not at the moment." She looked at me suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Bella wants to fuck him!" Rosalie blurted out.

I turned to her turning blushing crazily, "Rosalie!" I hissed, "Shut the fuck up!"

"It's alright Bella. I think you would be perfect for my brother. Although there is the problem that you're his student… but I'm sure he could get over that."

"You think?" I asked shyly.

"Definitely. My brother is a sucker for love." She paused and seemed to be considering something, "What lesson have you got next Bella?"

"Biology, then Gym – which I was going to ditch."

"I have Chemistry then English." Jasper piped up.

"Same." Rose spoke up.

"Ok. Well let's go to next lesson then ditch last period and go back to mine. We have another mission underway: Operation Bella Seduces Edward." She looked at all of us hard, then spoke in a very serious tone, "Let's go bitches."

**What did you think? Please review and tell me! Next chapter is Alice and Bella in Biology and more about their new operations. What did you think about Alice? A bit mental, huh?**

**Read on for more Edward and Bella …**


	4. Authors Note Sorry

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sorry to say that this page is just one big authors note. I realise that after only doing a few chapters I stopped updating abrubtly. This is because my mom has been taken seriously ill, and is in hospital at the moment. I've been very busy trying to look after her and make her as comfortable as possible that I haven't had any time to write or update. I hope you all understand and won't hold it against me, and I plan to continue writing this story (hopefully) soon. I will try and write as much as I can in my spare hours, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Truly sorry,**

**Eden. X**


	5. Chapter Four

**AUTHORS NOTE  
>Hey everyone, if you'd seen my last author's note, you'd know what my mom has been ill recently. Quite frankly it's been horrible and writing had to take the backseat. My mom passed away a couple of weeks now and it's been really hard so I'll hope you'll all be really understanding for the fact that I haven't updated in what seems forever. I've always loved to write, and although it didn't work out for me as a career, my mom loved that I did it as a hobby. So I'm going to continue, I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Eden x**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight as usual**

Alice looped her arm through my skinny pale one and started leading the way to Biology. We didn't say anything, and I wasn't sure if she was annoyed or upset with the fact that I wanted her brother to bone me. Silence is never awkward for me, but I decided to check again, just in case.

"Alice… are you sure you're ok with this?" I mumbled.

"Shut up, Bella." She chirped happily. "Everything is going to turn out perfect. I know it. I wouldn't bet against me if I were you."

I shook my head, amazed. I wouldn't bet against her, she was so confident in her words and actions. It made me believe anything she said could happen.

"So which seat is yours?" Alice turned to me, once we'd reached the Biology classroom. "I take it you sit alone, yes?"

"Yeah, I sit alone. But where I sit…" I squinted my eyes looking around the classroom, trying to remember where my designated seat was. I hadn't been to a Biology lesson in a while.

My eyes landed on Angela Webber - she would know. Towing Alice along with me I approached Angela and smiled nicely at her. Me, Rose and Jasper never had any problems with the Geeks in Forks High School. They did their own thing and stayed out of everyone's way. Thinking of it, we'd never had any problems with any clique apart from the Jocks.

"Hey, Angela. This is Alice Cullen, she's new here." I introduced Alice.

"Hey it is ultra-nice to meet you!" Alice squealed enthusiastically.

Angela just stared back at her, slightly shocked at her enthusiasm. I swept in to the rescue.

"So this is sort of embarrassing, but I've forgotten where I sit." I laughed to her, trying to turn my lame excuse of a life into a joke.

"Don't worry Bella, you sit at the back on the right behind Emmett." She smiled reassuringly back at me.

Now I remembered why I didn't come to Biology much.

"Emmett? Great…" I muttered, "Thanks, Ang." The nickname slipped out before I could stop it.

She looked at me strangely and opened her mouth, but I didn't give her time to talk, dragging Alice to the back.

"So that was weird." Alice commented. "Do you know her well?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to drag up the past. "We used to pretty close in middle school."

"What happened?"

"We drifted apart." I replied, not exactly lying, but not giving much detail. It was the truth, I'd never put an end to mine and Angela's friendship. I'd just stopped hanging around with her. We simply became two different people. It because of what happened to _him_.

She nodded, but seemed unsatisfied with what I'd revealed. I knew she'd ask again, I just hoped she'd wait a while.

The bell rang, and I turned my attention to the front pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying. That was until I realized the teacher wasn't there yet. So the lesson I actually turn up, and he doesn't appear. Was I really that awful?

The door opening interrupted my musings, and I turned to look at the late student. Only it wasn't a late student. It was Edward.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I wasn't able to sit through his class twice in one day! My brain just didn't function well enough when he was around.

His eyes swept around the class, seemingly stopping on me for a fraction longer than anyone else. But that was probably my imagination. He smiled at Alice then walked toward the desk and set his stuff down.

"Alice!" I hissed under my breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" She totally knew he was going to be here. That's why she made us come to this lesson instead of ditching; I thought it didn't make sense.

"My name is Mr. Cullen. I will be covering your Biology lesson today as Mr. Banner is off sick. Some of you will probably recognize me as your new English teacher." He looked at me.

"Do not think that because this is not my usual subject, you will be misbehaving at all this lesson." Wow. He was so hot. I would love to be locked in a room with him for a night. Or a year, I don't mind.

"Think of it as like a trial run. So I can see how you two act around each other. Besides, I knew you wouldn't come if you knew he was going to be here." She whispered back to me.

I groaned, frustrated at Alice, and shook my head at the situation.

"Something wrong, Bella?" came a smooth voice from behind me.

I turned my head slowly and reluctantly to see Edward's face staring at me worriedly.

"Nothing I can't handle." I replied quietly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look… flushed."

I wanted to turn and scream at him that of course I was flushed, because he was hot as fuck and everything he did seemed to turn me on. Then jump him in the middle of class.

But as that wasn't really very realistic, at the moment, I just nodded. I couldn't handle conversations with him, it made me hungry for something. A weird feeling that I couldn't explain. Fuck. What was happening?

He walked away, and I stared at his retreating back with pained eyes.

"Wow, dude. You have it so bad."

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed back at Alice, I was perfectly aware of that fact.

The class passed by achingly slow, I didn't listen or process any of the information Edward told us, Alice did all the work and I played my role staring at him like an idiot. The whole lesson.

Alice began packing her things away and stood up behind her chair. Just as I turned to ask what she was doing, the bell rang. That girl was weird.

I grabbed my things and headed for the door, trying not to look like I was desperate to leave.

"Bella?" a voice called, halting me in my tracks. "Can you stay behind for a minute?"

I turned, and began walking back towards his desk, Alice mouthed at me she'd be waiting by my truck. How did she even know which car was mine? I shook my head, and focused my thoughts on more pressing matters. Like the fuck-hot man sitting in front of me. It would make my day if he would just stand up throw me on the desk and gave me what I wanted – a good fuck.

But no, he just… stared at me.

"Sir?" I asked uncertainly. Did I have something on my face?"

"I've noticed you've made friends with Alice, so knowing her I'll be seeing you round the house a lot. Feel free to call me Edward while not in class."

This dude still lived with his parents?

"Laugh it out."

"Excuse me?"

Shit, had I thought that aloud?

"That I'm a twenty-two year old teaching still living with his parents."

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

He looked at me with an amused expression, "You know it's not my fault I'm broke. This school gives a shitty salary."

"Oh fuck. Forget I said that!" He looked around, alarmed. "Shit! Oh god, I mean sorry."

I'd been staring at his lips the whole time, and watching him say fuck. Well I'll be damned if that wasn't the hottest thing ever.

"It's okay." I managed to croak out. I needed to get the fuck out of here. "Uh, I should get to class. Bye Mr-Edward."

"Mr. Edward? I like it." Then he fucking winked at me.

I simply stared back at him, then managed to wobble out of the classroom on my weak legs.

**Sorry it's not that long, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of this story. **

**Thanksgiving is coming up and I'm having a family reunion, which should be good. So the next update probably won't be until next week. **


End file.
